


Love's Young Dream

by Scottishwillow (Scottishwiilow)



Series: Love's young dream [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottishwiilow/pseuds/Scottishwillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine and their family visit Six Flags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Young Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a young couple spotted just before the afternoon Once Upon A Dream parade at Disneyland Paris.
> 
> Future fic (2030ish maybe).
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos always gratefully received.

“Aww, look at that,” Blaine commented happily as he readied his camera and surveyed the waiting crowd. “Love's young dream.”

“Lovely,” Kurt replied, his tone a trifle distracted. “Cleo,” he hissed. “Leave your little brother.” A strident cry cut him off. “Shh. It's okay Dan,” he continued more gently, swinging his sobbing son onto his hip. “I know it hurts. Let Papa kiss it better.”

Daniel sniffed as Kurt kissed his forehead before resting his head on his father's shoulder and sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Kurt glared at Cleo over Dan's unruly curls. Cleo looked everywhere but at Kurt.

“What do you say young lady?”

Cleo looked at Kurt, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“Sorry Dan.”

Kurt nodded and allowed his expression to soften. He could never stay mad at either child for long, no matter what mischief they got up to. Smiling he held out a hand and drew Cleo close, draping an arm over her shoulder. Chastened she looped her arms around Kurt's waist and, watching the first of the brightly coloured parade floats appear in the distance, leant quietly against Kurt's side.

“Now will you both behave like human beings for five minutes and not like monkeys that have escaped from the zoo?” Kurt asked, ruffling Cleo's hair and making her giggle. “If you do maybe we'll get some ice cream afterwards.”

Both children cheered, Dan squirming to be put down, his sore head forgotten at the possibility of ice cream.

Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow. Ice cream was a rare treat in the Hummel-Anderson household.

Kurt shrugged.

“Why not? We're on holiday. But it’s a secret,” he added, looking at each of them in turn. “You can’t tell Grandpa Burt when we get back tonight or he'll be sad.” Cleo and Dan nodded solemnly in agreement.

As the two children debated what type of ice cream they wanted Kurt turned to his husband.

“Love's young dream? I thought that was us.”

“Fifteen years ago maybe,” Blaine replied with a chuckle. “Before these two.” He gestured at the children. “And these.” He waved vaguely at the grey hairs that peppered his gelled hair.

Kurt smiled softly. Blaine disliked the grey hairs but left them undyed as Kurt thought they made him look even more handsome.

“No.” Blaine nodded across the parade route just as the first float arrived. “Them.”

Kurt looked at the mass of people, his eyes quickly alighting on one couple in particular standing almost directly opposite.

As Kurt watched the tall, dark haired hunk whispered something to his companion. The shorter, slighter blond smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around his boyfriend's waist, resting his head on the taller boy's chest as the floats began passing them.

“Were we ever that young?” Kurt asked wistfully.

Blaine smiled widely.

“I think so, maybe? It's such a long time ago, I can't really remember.”

Kurt punched him lightly on the arm.

“Were we that...? Kurt flapped his hands, at a loss for words as he watched the couple, their closeness ignored by all around them.

“Obvious?” Blaine asked. “No,” he replied succinctly, snapping away with his camera as the parade floats passed slowly by.

Kurt nodded, sadly, waves of memories washing over him, memories of having to pretend to be someone he wasn't, always feeling on edge in public, never able to relax, conscious of every word and gesture, holding back from any public displays of affection towards his boyfriend, even here at Six Flags where Blaine had worked every summer for the first five years of their relationship, for fear of the reaction of watching neanderthal jocks or worse.

“Papa?”

Daniel's concerned voice broke into Kurt's thoughts. He glanced down to see Dan pulling on his trouser leg as the last float passed.

“Nothing.” Kurt smiled and tapped the tip of Daniel's nose as his son studied him, his brown eyes bright beneath his mop of curly hair.

Kurt looked around at the rapidly dispersing crowds. Realising the parade was over Kurt glanced through the throngs of people to where the couple had been. Blaine tapped his shoulder and pointed. In the distance Kurt could see their retreating backs, their hands and shoulders brushing against each other as they walked, talking animatedly.

“Ice cream?” Cleo asked hopefully, “We were good weren’t we?” she continued, pulling Kurt's attention back to his family once more.

Kurt nodded and took her hand. On his other side Blaine took Dan's hand. As the family walked towards the ice cream parlour Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's.

Blaine looked at him in surprise. After all his experiences growing up Kurt still sometimes found public displays of affection difficult, even towards his partner of almost twenty years. When they returned home to Ohio for a visit Kurt's aversion to public intimacy increased exponentially so even something as simple as Kurt initiating holding hands with Blaine was quite a shock.

Kurt met his gaze with a smile. “I never thought I'd say this,” he admitted, thinking about the young couple and how relaxed they had been despite being surrounded by hundreds of other people. “But maybe I was wrong. Things really do get better, even in Ohio.”

Taking a chance Blaine leant over and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek.

“Yeah,” he agreed as Kurt's eyes went wide a saucers though his smile never faltered. “I think they just did.”


End file.
